The Last Letter
by draco6812
Summary: AU Hermione gets a letter when she goes to retrieve her parents caution Char. death


************************HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP**********************

I do not own Harry Potter!

The Last Letter

By:

Draco6812

Hermione had just said goodbye to Ron. She wiped the tears from her eyes. She would be back in two weeks, she had found the location of her parents and was currently flying to Australia to get their memories back and then bring them home. She had hired a private detective to locate the Wilkins Family and it had only taken him only 4 days to find them. As she sat on the plane waiting for it to take off she had a foreboding feeling that she was somehow forgotten something. The flight was an extremely long one that had seen her trying to sleep. She had once or twice looked into her bag and fingered the dreamless sleep potion she had brought to help her with the jetlag she was sure she would suffer from. Her plan was to land and take a taxi from the airport to the little town they were in and sleep through the night and retrieve them the next morning.

Well just like all the best laid plans those of Hermione's burst into flames as she disembarked from the plane. There waiting for her were the two people she had come here to recover. She had set them up as a couple relocating for their retirement, Steve and Janet Wilkins stared at her as though they knew her. She was just about to speak when Steve looked at her and with a voice as cold as ice he spoke.

"Can it Hermione, we know everything, what we want to know is why?" Dan asked.

"You know me, how? When?" Hermione gasp.

They slowly made their way to a hotel room they were using as they waited for the plane to land.

"A young man showed up here and told us a very interesting story, a story of a daughter's love and her heart breaking attempt at protecting her family. He then told us that he knew she had hired a detective to find her parents. The guy she hired was a con-artist and would have lain low for a couple of months and milked her for quite a large sum. The horrible part was the fact that it was almost in vain. The young man told us that this Voldemort fellow knew she had hidden us and was planning on sending some one by the name of Bella here to quote "play" with us. Something they were calling the Longbottom experiment." Emma said.

Hermione stared at her mother in shock in what she had just heard. It was a known fact to some of Neville's closest friends that Bella had tortured his parents to insanity at the end of the first war with Voldemort. It made her slightly ill that they were planning the same thing for her parents.

"Hermione…" Emma started before Dan interrupted her.

"Have you slept with him; have you spread your legs for that walking talking human garbage disposable yet?" Dan asked with venom in his voice.

"Dad I…" Hermione started.

"That young man came here and helped us get our memories back over 3 months ago. I'm just glad we finally crossed your mind. I guess you were too busy fucking the red head to bother with us." Dan turned and walked away trying to control his temper. He returned a few minutes later with three cups of tea. Each sat sipping in thought when Emma decided to ask her next question.

"Hermione when was the last time you saw Harry? Emma asked in a hushed tone.

"I don't know Mum I guess it was a few weeks ago I'm not really sure. I've been busy planning." Hermione said while biting her lower lip.

Any one that knew Hermione knew of her habit when she was anxious. Or she was hiding something.

Emma sighed. "Ok when was the last time you went by the house and checked on things?"

"About a week ago, Ron is gonna have it fixed up for you by the time we get back." Hermione said.

"Really?" Dan asked with a furious look on his face.

"Hermione dear what are these?" Emma asked holding up two 3ft. pieces of rope.

"There ropes of some kind Mum." Hermione looked quizzically at them.

"Well yes and no, yes they are ropes but more importantly they are international portkeys. We have been living back in Crawley for over two months now. Waiting on you to come home, and do you know how I know you haven't seen Harry, he has been sitting at our kitchen table everyday now for three months, three months Hermione. There are days when I doubt he moved during the night, he barely eat and sat staring out the window. If it wasn't for that house elf of his I don't think he would have eaten at all." Emma said sounding very annoyed.

'Ok, we can finish this in the morning let get some sleep and we will talk some more about it then." Emma said after standing and stretching. Hermione retired to her bedroom after a shower and drank the dreamless sleep potion and turned in.

Early the next morning the three sat at breakfast and soon the conversation from the previous night continued when Emma spoke softly.

"Hermione, what is Amortentia?" Emma asked.

"It's a love potion Mum; the strongest one there is too, why? Hermione asked with raised eyebrows.

"Ok let me ask you this first, do you still love Ron?" Emma asked hopefully.

"Yes I do, why?" Hermione asked confused at her mother's question.

"Your father and I slipped the antidote into your tea yesterday and we were hoping you had been dosed the same as Harry had been." Emma said looking sad that her only daughter wasn't under the vile potion.

"Why would you do that don't you think I could…wait what do you mean the same as Harry had been? Hermione asked realizing what her mother had said.

"Well to answer the first part of your question; we don't know how you could pick the red-headed eating machine over Harry and the second part is Harry was dosed during his sixth year and his other house elf Dobby told him about it and got him the antidote. I think he said he broke up with the girl with the excuse "to keep her safe" that way they didn't suspect he wasn't under its control anymore." Dan said.

"Who was this girl he broke up with? Harry said you knew her." Emma asked.

"Ginny Weasley." Hermione murmured.

"What's that? What name did you say there Hermione? Was that Ginny Weasley you said? Dan said with a smirk. "Isn't she the sister of the walking advertisement for birth control?"

"Now Dan, control yourself it's not his fault, someone may have dropped him on his head when he was a baby." Emma said.

Hermione didn't hear this last part she had begun biting her lip again.

"Hey I bet your IQ drops 80 points just being in the same room as the Quidditch Star." Dan chuckled.

"Dad, Ron isn't a Quidditch star yet, although he does want to try out for the Cannons someday." Hermione said.

"Well there are two things I need to say on that one Hermione, number one I doubt they will let you sit in the stands and confound the other player like you did at school and number two from what I have heard that someday will be never if he is a lazy as I've heard he is. Hermione do you realize you did all his homework for him. That is what you told us in almost every letter you sent home to us anyway." Dan said.

"Ok I get it you two don't like Ron and Harry is a saint, can we go home now I really need to get back to my planning." Hermione huffed.

"We were asked to give you this letter and have you read it before we returned home; we just wanted to ask you a few things first. The portkey won't activate till you've read it." Emma said handing Hermione the parchment, she opened it and began to read.

_Dear Hermione,_

_Hi How are you it's been a while, I'm sorry if your parents are giving you a hard time over there. I had a lot of time to think here lately and we have talked a good bit over the last few months. I guess you have been busy planning your dream wedding for you and Ron. I wish I could be happy for you but I can't. I have been sitting here going over those weeks we spent in the tent and relishing the time we spent when it was just you and I. The way we talked and you helped me understand that life was worth living. Bet you didn't know you were doing that did you. It was in the small things Hermione. The way your hair smelled; your little smiles when I would say something to complement you on things you did every day. They say that beauty is in the eye of the beholder, for example your hair; you see it as an uncontrollable bushy mess. Your words back in third year remember. I always saw it as it being as wild and untamable just as you are. Well guess what in my eyes you are the most beautiful woman in the world, Hermione you are a free spirit and full of life when you aren't around Ron, but I'm not gonna talk about that here. I wanted you to know a few things. First I want to thank you for being with me when I went to my parents' graves for the first time. It was a special time for me and I am glad it was you that I was able to share that with. I thought you and I were getting a lot closer during those days. How little did I know, that as soon as Ron returned you ran right back to him and forgot all about me. I guess I lost everything worth fighting for at the moment I saw you kissing Ron in the Great Hall that day. So when I went to Dumbledore's office and watched Snape's pensive memories I didn't hesitate going out to meet my end, but wouldn't you know it I couldn't even get that right. But what's that old saying? If at first you don't succeed try, try again. Or maybe practice makes perfect. Well you will get plenty of that anyway. Ron once told me a little about the Weasley family magic, see when you marry him you will be subject to that magic, it will force you to be a stay at home mom and continue to have children until Ron decides he has had enough. Ron told me he has figured out the way he can best his brothers finally, he said he's gonna out breed them. All of them too even his father; he wants at least 8 kids before he even thinks about stopping. Have fun. Dang it I said I wasn't gonna say those things on here; I have charmed the parchment as a true feeling parchment. It makes me write only my true feelings and if they are true then once I write them I can't erase them. So everything I write is how I really feel. Damn it Hermione why can't you love me? Ron once accused me of being able to have any girl at Hogwarts I wanted, how little did the prat know that he was wrong. The only girl I want doesn't want me. Well I guess I have bored you long enough. I just wanted to get some of this off my chest before a said goodbye. That's what this is Hermione it's my final goodbye to you I won't bother you anymore I will let you go to find your happiness. Just remember I will always love you even after I'm gone._

_Goodbye my love, _

_Harry the last Potter _

Hermione hung her head and softly began to cry, she let the parchment fall onto the table. Emma snatched it up and slowly read it. When she reached the end she looked up at Dan with horror in her eyes.

"Oh My God Dan this is a suicide note, he's gonna kill himself, that why he wanted us to stay here till she read it…so we couldn't stop him.

"Well let's get home and see if we can find the boy before he does something stupid." Dan said grabbing the rope.

The portkey activate once all three of them touched the rope and they soon found themselves in their kitchen in Crawley. There sitting on the table sat three rolled parchments baring the Gringott's seal. Each opened their respective notices of the will reading of one Harry James Potter.


End file.
